


Pet name

by BeautifulButterfly13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: Jihoon doesn't appreciate Seungcheol's use of pet names while they're at it.Or does he?





	Pet name

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1099938)

“Just a little bit more, _baby_ ,” said the dark haired boy as he rhythmically pounded into the younger boy beneath him, letting out huffed breathes while beads of perspiration formed on his skin.

“I told you not to call me that,” came the annoyed reply of the other, throwing him a glare that lost heat due to his current situation.

“Sorry, baby,” he apologized without any real mean to his words, and right as he said _it_ again, the younger boy squeezed so tight around him making him let out a guttural moan. He smirked and turned to Jihoon's face with a smug look adorning his own. “You seem to like it, though.”

“That's not—!” Jihoon snapped, but didn't get to say more when a particularly hard thrust from the boy above him made him gasp for air. “Just... too much— _ngh_.” He screwed his eyes shut, trying to bear with the overstimulation, forgetting all about the stupid older boy and his stupid pet names and placed his hands around the broad back, scratching so hard until his nails drew blood. Seungcheol hissed but the sting only added to his arousal, knowing it was his lover's way of dealing with the strong sensations only _he_ was able to make him feel. And knowing that his hips stuttered, starting to thrust without a steady tempo, feeling his climax just at the pit of his stomach, like a wild fire spreading fast and it was only a matter of minutes before he, too, finished.

“‘m almost there, Jihoon... almost—” His hips jerked erratically and then he was coming hard inside the boy, moaning loudly with his eyes rolled back while the younger let out small whimpers at the sensation of the older's seed filling him up.

When the both of them finally regained their breath, Seungcheol plopped down, smashing the smaller boy, who grunted in response and hit him on the arm. Taking the hint, he rolled off of him.

“So,” the older drawled, “you up for another round, _baby_?”

“Ugh,” was the only response he got as the other rolled onto his side, his petite back the last thing he saw as they both drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out... I'm not good at writing long stories. Whenever I get an idea, I struggle so much to come up with an actual plot, then I get stuck for _years_. So I decided I might as well post them as short drabbles instead. And I'm starting with this jicheol pwp.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> (even if i'm not entirely satisfied with it)


End file.
